


A Kiss To Build A Dream On

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [285]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Growth, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, experiencing emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry kisses Draco and the blond wizard glimpses a new future.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [285]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/gifts).



> For the lovely samunderthelights who wanted: _A kiss based on a song._
> 
> I have chosen _A Kiss To Build A Dream On_ by the legend that is Louis Armstrong. It is a classic song, all about the the amazing world of possibilities that come with every kiss and perfect for Harry and Draco.

_**Sweetheart, I ask no more than this / A kiss to build a dream on.** _

Draco never believed another person could make him _feel_ again. 

Harry’s hand rests on his arm. The two of them move in unison, lips languid, lazy and soft. 

This might not be Draco’s first kiss, but it’s the first that makes him feel like his insides are molten gold. The first kiss that makes him realise the world is vivid with possibility. The first that makes him consider that a life he thought ended at seventeen suddenly has the tiniest spark of future. 

Harry Potter. 

This stumbling-over-his-words, untidy-haired, messy-attired, marvellous _star_ of a man makes Draco feel alive once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
